


I'm Thinking with a Different Organ Tonight

by toodelicatee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fever, Guilty Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Poisoning, Poor Bruce Banner, Science Boyfriends, Smut, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Feels, Very Heavy Stuff, Vomiting, Worried Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toodelicatee/pseuds/toodelicatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark would rather see New York burn than hurt Bruce. So what happens when he accidentally almost kills the man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Thinking with a Different Organ Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading- I would love feedback more than anything! This plot was kind of inspired by I Can't Make You Love Me by Bon Iver, so I thought I'd better give it some credit for feeding me ideas, or in case you want to listen while reading. I'm going to be writing a lot more Science Boyfriends fics, so if you have any suggestions or prompts I'd love to hear them. :)
> 
> Please enjoy!

i

The closest Bruce had ever been to coming was Christmas night last year. Outside had looked like some idyllic picture, all pristine snow and merriment, and Stark Tower was just as cheerful on the inside. Both Bruce and Tony were flushed from sherry and whisky, their cheeks a flaming crimson. The mirth of the day's events (a delicious lunch, exchanging gifts and excessive flirting) led to the two of them tangled between sheets with the slow lull of 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas' playing on the stereo. It set their amatory pace nicely. Cold feet clashed, callous hands clasped and breathing hitched. Tony had came exceptionally early. The frenzy disguised behind their slow-going fucking had driven him mad almost, causing him to cry out as he climaxed which he _never_  usually did. It had taken all of Bruce's strength not to crumble too. He deliberately tumbled from the mattress, pushing Tony far away from him. _No threat_ , he soothed the Other Guy, _no threat- only love._ The Hulk didn't make an appearance- thank God- but Bruce wasn't prepared to take a similar risk again. He decided from that day on that it was fine for him to pleasure Tony, so long as he was never pleasured in return. Tony understood of course; he always understood his boyfriend's caution.  
  
Neither had fucked since Christmas- it was now February.

"I'm fancying Italian tonight." Tony announced casually. He and Bruce were working (separately but together) in the lab.  
  
The other man glanced up, a reasonable amount of alarm on his face. "We're going out tonight?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since..." He looked at a non-existent watch for effect. "five seconds ago."  
  
Bruce looked uncertain "You do know it's St. Valentine's Day today, right? I never imagined you'd be the type..."  
  
"It's Valentine's? Cancel the plan. Abort! Absolutely zero chance we're even stepping foot outside of this place. You know how I feel about public displays of affection; they make me nauseous and _extremely_ uncomfortable. The restaurants will be practically brimming with that kind of shit. No way. Plus, everyone will be wanting to have their photos taken with me, they might give me gifts and cards, declare their love... it might make you slightly jealous."  
  
Bruce shook his head, laughing. "I thought as much. It's also a swindle, Valentine's, a commodity..."  
  
"Whoa there big guy. Don't get to enraged or the Hulk'll be telling us his thoughts on today soon as well." Tony said jokingly. He sniggered too, just to make sure Bruce knew he was being sarcastic. Although his boyfriend could take a joke, the Other Guy was still a sensitive subject. "We'll just order in a pizza or   
something. Italy can come to us."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
The next several hours passed by in absolute silence. It was routine. Long quiets and sporadic bursts of conversation here and there. Such an atmosphere focused their concentration a bit more. Neither looked up until a voice forced them to from the door.  
  
"I'm going out now and I probably won't be back till late so see you guys tomorrow." Steve, ever the example of civility, announced, ducking his head into the room. He was staying with them for a short period, while he was finishing some business in New York.   
  
"Let me guess?" Tony moved around the side of the worktop, scratching his head in a mock 'thinking' gesture.  "You're off to celebrate the feast of Saint Valentine aren't you?"  
  
Bemused and slightly annoyed, Steve nodded. "Sam and I are going to catch a movie and then..."  
  
"Cap I'm not sure I want to know what happens then," Tony cut in, "and neither does Bruce."  
  
"I was going to say we're going for a meal."  
  
"Enough details. No more."  
  
Steve rolled his eyes but he was grinning. "Night." He nodded to Bruce. "G'night."  
  
"See you tomorrow, Steve- have a good time." The doctor said softly. He waited until Cap had left and then inquired: "What are you actually working on over there?"  
  
"Ah well," Tony's face flickered. There was some kind of glee igniting his features. "I can't show you until later."  
  
"I don't get one clue."  
  
"No, that would be ruining the surprise."  
  
Bruce sighed. "But your surprises aren't the typical box of chocolates or breakfast in bed, they include fire and explosions."  
  
"You'll like this one." Tony said simply. "I'm not giving anything else away. You'll just have to wait and see, Brucie."  
  
"Never call me that again, or the Other Guy will have something to say."  
  
Much to their delight, the taste of Italy _did_ come to them. After eating a large mountain of tomato pasta and an even larger pizza, Tony stood. Bruce watched him carefully as he exited the room. There was a noticeable spring in the man's step. Bruce wasn't quite sure what to expect. _It couldn't possibly be a Valentine's gift_ , he told himself firmly, _Tony didn't agree with that nonsense._ It certainly was going to be humiliating if Tony had splashed out on some extravagant present and Bruce had nothing to give the man in return. He didn't think he could face such chagrin. Tony won't mind, but Bruce wouldn't ever forget it. Thankfully, Tony re-entered the room with nothing more than a small vial in his left hand. The fingers of his free hand seemed to be twitching impatiently. _Was the great Tony Stark nervous? Anxious?_  
  
"Okay so now I'm definitely confused, if I wasn't already."  
  
"For the past few months," Tony began, "I have been working- very cleverly, I might add- on a potion."  
  
"Oh well that clears things up." Bruce's sarcasm was palpable. "What kind of potion?"  
  
"Well... what kind, you ask?" The other man shifted in his position; he was being unnaturally skittish this evening! "The proper title of it is incredibly long and   
very unsexy. So I've gave it another name. After all I made it, I should name it. It's called T.G.T.S.A.H.S."  
  
"And that's supposed to stand for what exactly?"  
  
"The Genius Tony Stark's Amazing Hulk Suppressant." He shrugged it off.  
  
"Hulk-suppressant?"   
  
"All you need to do is inject a small measure intravenously and the Hulk will be temporarily paralysed. No matter your situation, no matter your heart rate, you will remain in your lovely, prepossessing human form. It can't be used for situations of anger, only when your hearts beating 'cause of libido. It's do with the chemicals. It lasts for precisely one hundred minutes, so we'll have to cut out a lot of the foreplay I know you'd prefer."  
  
Bruce was practically speechless. He glanced up to meet Tony's eyes. They were wide and full of optimism. He chose his wording carefully. "And this works? You're sure?"  
  
"I made it- of course it works."  
  
"Seriously Tony. I don't want to use this stuff and end up hurting you."  
  
"You won't." He sat down next to Bruce, his fingers finding the dark curls. Tony always seemed to melt a little when he learned he was Bruce's main concern. Of course he knew it already, he was told often enough. It was just always welcoming to hear. "I've done all the proper tests and trials. It's 100% safe and effective." He sighed slowly. "I want you to be able to enjoy our relationship as much as I get to..."  
  
"I do!"  
  
"You know what I mean. Constantly you're indulging me, but you never experience any of it because you're so scared of _hurting_ me. And damn it if that doesn't leave me feeling a little bit guilty. That's why I made this." He gestured at the vial. "Bruce, all I want is a normal relationship with you, in which the both of us can enjoy sex without fearing the consequences. Yes, some people don't want sex in their relationships and that's great for them. But we do. What I _don't_ want is my boyfriend pretending he's fine with remaining a celibate for the rest of his life."

Bruce wondered how the hell he could reply to that. _A normal relationship was all Tony wanted_ , meaning that their relationship was not normal enough. Had the lack of penetrative sex really bothered him that much? Fair enough, it left Bruce frustrated sometimes, but never to the extent that he would define their relationship as abnormal. He felt odd. On the one hand, ecstasy was pulsing through him now that he would finally get to enjoy sex. However, at the same time, a lump had formed in his throat. Despite his best efforts of swallowing, he couldn't get rid of it. Tony had created this potion- it was Tony who wanted more. The Bruce that Bruce was simply wasn't enough. He was careful to blink, lest his eyes glaze over with tears. _Is the love of my whole fucking life growing bored of me?_

"So, how do you feel about it?"  
  
"Hmm?" Bruce snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Do you want to give it a go?"  
  
"Absolutely." There was perhaps too much enthusiasm in his tone. He was determined to win back Tony's intrigue. The sex would have to be damn good.   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course. We should try the stuff tonight, don't you think?"  
  
Tony snickered, but nodded all the same. "Of course, my beautiful eager beaver, if you say so. I need to set up the appropriate dosage for your height and weight first. It shouldn't take too long, maybe half an hour."  
  
Bruce nodded and stood. "I'll be upstairs."  
  
"We're already having sex- there's no need to flirt." 

Tony was already back in the lab, setting up the dose, when Bruce's pretend smile was replaced by a grave frown and tear-stained cheeks.

  
ii.

Steve was back earlier than he'd anticipated. He'd thought maybe Sam would have came back with him. Not for any presumptuous reasons- just conversation, some more drinks maybe. He'd been sadly disappointed when Sam had said farewell and left to go to back to his own place. Steve decided he should have just kissed him then, damn it! He would tomorrow. No more tip-toeing around, they'd been doing that for too long. After Peggy, he was reluctant to let things idly occur. He needed to be a catalyst. Not just a wallflower.

He was on his way to the gym when he saw Bruce cross-legged in the corridor, head in his hands. Steve asked worriedly. "Bruce are you okay?"   
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He waved his hands in dismissal. "How was your date?"  
  
"Not as long-lasting as I'd have liked."  
  
Bruce gave an empathetic smile. "Nothing ever is."  
  
Cap sensed the implications. "Is everything good between you and Tony?" There was a brief moment's pause. It seemed like Bruce was hesitating. Steve decided to add. "I won't mention it to him or anyone."  
  
"I think he's falling out of love with me."  
  
"No... what? No, Bruce, that's ridiculous. I mean, Tony adores you, it's obvious. And men like him don't adore easily. Why would you think that?"  
  
Steve listened patiently as Bruce recounted everything. He told Cap all about the potion and Tony's choice words of wanting a 'normal relationship'. He spoke at length about his concerns of boring the billionaire. Steve stayed silent throughout until Bruce stopped talking.  
  
"I'm not an expert on Tony Stark, nor do I consider myself an expert on relationships but I can confidently say that he's still very much in love with you, Bruce."  
  
"How can you know that?"  
  
"All anyone needs to do to know is watch the guy when you're around. He's different. Not as tense, relaxed- you might say. Also, he's nowhere near as big of an asshole, pardon my language."  
  
"What about when he more or less implied our relationship was abnormal?" Bruce snorted.  
  
Steve offered kindly. "I don't think he meant it in the way you've interpreted it. You should talk to him about it. Otherwise, he'll never know how you truly feel. And vice versa."  
  
"Thanks, Steve."  
  
"Don't mention it. Just glad I could help." He gently clapped Bruce's shoulder before leaving.  
  
iii.

In spite of his reservations, Bruce did feel some anticipation, sat on the bed waiting. He was dressed in a large white shirt and boxer shorts. He couldn't wait until Tony ripped them from him. A thousand and one similar thoughts buzzed endlessly  around his head. They followed no distinct pattern, except in their equal perseverance. Bruce inhaled slowly. It was a futile effort to still his nerves. They did, however, rest when Tony entered the room.  
  
The man was shirtless. His jeans were loose on his hips, the flies down completely. He was carrying the vial again, this time with a syringe also.  
"Are you sure about this? I want to be certain."  
  
"Yeah, of course I am." Bruce smiled genuinely. Steve was half-right. Tony _did_ act kinder around him. That had to count for something.

"Okay."  
  
Somewhat tentatively, Tony's hands encircled Bruce's upper arm. His fingers were rough but still Bruce had to suppress a shiver at their sudden touch. With a gentle push, the liquid was in his veins. At an incredible pace, it percolated around his bloodstream. The speed of it was remarkable. In a matter of seconds, Bruce's whole body felt different. He hated to admit it- but it felt a _dangerous_ different.  
  
"And this undoubtedly works?"  
  
Tony nodded.  
  
In the bitter darkness of the room, Bruce struggled to make out the image of his partner. He screwed up his eyes and managed to discern where Tony was stood. Even in the blackness, he noticed the ease with which the man moved. Hovering for a moment, his hands were above Bruce's shoulders. It was almost like he was deciding which approach to take. He must have decided upon a tender recklessness because he tore at Bruce's shirt with such a foreign vehemence that Bruce lost his breath. Yet undeniably, the way he stroked his hand up Bruce's thigh could only be described as careful.  
  
There was an evident eagerness to Tony when he moved his fingers across the blank space of his lover's chest. He was hurried. It was like, the doctor thought, there wasn't enough time- as though one hundred minutes was nothing more than a minute. It was so strange. Usually Tony treated him with such mildness. Now all of those values were shot, thrown, fucked as he fiercely pressed their lips together. Bruce couldn't help but wish as Tony's mouth touched his own. He hoped that the man would enjoy it.

He wondered if he should give. However it soon became clear that Tony would. He ran his hands through Bruce's curls, moving those hungry lips down his chest. His tongue circled the soft flesh of Bruce's nipples. Bruce hadn't even known he could feel pleasure there, but what else could be crusading through him? He tried to pertain a composure to his voice. Such efforts failed. A soft, whisper-like groan fell from his lips.  
  
Seemingly smug, Tony then moved to Bruce's lower abdomen. The kisses grew harder, longer. Teeth became involved. The desperation with which they grazed skin inferred that they somehow had their own power. It caused the doctor to tremble. This was all so new to him, so wild. His stomach knotted as Tony moved lower, pulling off his shorts.  
  
"You squirm far too much," Tony whispered.  
  
Bruce dared himself to still, his back still arched. He couldn't possibly lay flat- electricity possessed him. "And you..." he huffed, "wonder why?"  
  
Tony managed a grin in response. Accompanying it was a short laugh. While he continued to tantalise Bruce, his hands also moved up the man's sides. It was somewhat of a tickling motion. That action forced Bruce to clench his eyes shut. His fists were also closed.  
  
He'd needed this for so long. He'd wanted it for even longer.  
  
"Are you ready?" Tony's breath brushed against his skin.  
  
After he nodded affirmation, Bruce watched as his boyfriend placed a condom on, his hands moving quickly and easily. Then he lathered on his fingers some lubricant. Bruce idly wondered how long the man had been waiting to use that stuff. Next Tony coated a thin layer over himself, and applied some to Bruce. The movement of the fingers caused his head to loll back for a moment.  
  
"This is what you want?" Tony's question was muffled, his mouth somewhat preoccupied with kissing down on Bruce's neck. He sucked so hard on the skin it reddened. He looked up and Bruce caught his eyes- those lost, brown pools. Bruce nodded.  
  
The nod acted as some kind of starting gun. Their hands tightly laced together, fingers coiled. A certain rhythm came into the situation as Tony slowly moved inside of Bruce. Sensations rippled through them both. They shook against each other. At that point, Tony moved out and then thrust in again, this time with much more power. Other, stronger forces were at work.  
  
"Tony..." Bruce moaned through gritted teeth. His chest rose due to accelerated breathing, triggering his partner to pick up pace. Another cry of pleasure was ripped from the doctor's throat. The other man took this as a good sign and moved faster.  
  
Tony was so near to coming his hands grabbed Bruce's hair and their lips collided once more. They seemed to be fighting one hundred wars. Bruce suddenly felt the man's body relax atop of him- coming apart into pieces. It triggered his own orgasm. The feeling of elation rushed through him. It was an incensed revolt as he cried out his lover's name. All his nerves were on their knees. He felt his shoulders quake, his bones wanting more, his psyche calling for calm and clemency now. His breathing hitched until it caught in the recesses of his throat. When Tony finally rolled off of him, he was able to breathe more slowly.  
  
"I'm in love with you." Bruce said it as more of a prompt, so his partner would say the same back.  
  
"Well I should hope so." Came the quip.  
  
It wasn't the answer Bruce had hoped for. He felt every one of his cells spasm in fear. _Love was such a fucker!_ "I want to stay here forever."  
  
"Stark Tower?"  
  
"Wherver you are. If it's here, or anywhere." His voice was barely above a whisper. "You're like a thread Tony." And it was the delight of finally being able to have sex again that was making him speak so openly but he didn't really care. "A thread that doesn't know it's a thread. It stitches through my veins, keeping me together. It holds my bones in place."   
  
_And if I pull you too tightly, you'll be free and I'll be alone._  
  
He chose not to say that, but as he glanced at Tony he realised the man was sleeping soundly. He could've said anything. No one would have heard.  
  
iv.

Tony didn't often sleep. Therefore, when he did, it took little to disturb him. The sound of unremitting retching proved enough to pull him from rest. His eyes shot wide open, instantly adjusting to the dark.   
  
"Bruce!" He muttered. "Are you all right?"  
  
However, there was no body sleeping next to him, no other form in the room. Tony peeled the covers from his body. Finally he was free of quilts. His bare feet padded into the en-suite. The sight awaiting him was a bitter one. Bruce was crouched on all fours; his arms were shaking with the effort of holding up his body. The man was unmistakably  burnt up, his skin a deep scarlet shade. He was throwing up violently over the toilet.

"Shit, Bruce." Tony ran to him immediately. He sunk down next to the quivering figure. Gently, he wrapped his hands around the man's shoulders and kissed the sweat-glazed skin. It was scorching, so much that it shocked Tony. "It's the drug... the suppressant. _Fuck!_ How could I be so fucking stupid? Why didn't I anticipate allergies? I didn't even think about it, it never crossed my mind."  
  
Bruce was sick again. He breathed out an apology: "I'm sorry."  
  
"You're all right, you're all right." Tony whispered into his skin. His softness came out in these situations, toward Bruce only. He began soothing the man's hair back.   
  
"I'm sorry," Bruce managed to say again before another go at vomiting. "Tony, I'm sorry." And he spewed nearly half the contents of his belly up a final time.  
  
"Shh, you don't need to be sorry for anything. This is all my fault, okay?"  
  
"No its mine. It worked, the drug,  and now it's fucking ruined, we're ruined, I've ruined any chance at a normal relationship."   
  
Tony understood. He wished he didn't. But he did. By creating the drug, he'd caused Bruce to falsely believe he was unsatisfied by their love. That was why he'd told Tony he was in love with him after they'd fucked, in the hopes he'd say the same. And being the _clueless, cold bastard_ he was- he hadn't. In that instant, Tony hated himself more than ever. The main reason he'd made the potion was to please Bruce, to make him happy. It had backfired in his face with the force of a bullet ricocheting. Sure, sex was great, but Tony would gladly live a life of chastity if it meant a life with Bruce.  
  
His mouth hung open slightly. He couldn't think how to respond. Even if he had come up with something, he wouldn't have been able to express himself properly.

The allergic reaction meant Bruce began to have delusions. He muttered things about dying, about the Hulk, about a gun that wasn't there. He was probably hallucinating about his suicide attempt. Tony felt his insides twist and curl like ropes. He was supposed to be the one to protect Bruce from his demons, to make sure he never got that low again. And alternatively, he'd made Bruce feel like shit. The one person he never ever wanted to hurt.  
  
"Come on big guy." He helped to pull the doctor up, making sure his arm was firmly wrapped around his shoulder.  
  
Bruce nodded. "We'll try again..."  
  
"No!" Tony snapped. He hadn't meant to do it so harshly, he just needed Bruce to know that was never going to happen. "That poison isn't going into your system again."  
  
"I'm so..."  
  
"Stop it. Please, stop saying sorry. Don't you fucking dare apologise for anything. You hear?"  
  
Bruce was already half asleep. His stupor was too deep for him to reply. Gently, Tony laid him down and slid underneath the sheets. The guilt-ridden billionaire guessed it was best to wait until morning to tell Bruce that he _was_ very much in love with him. That fact was a permanent one. Nothing, no-one could erase it.  
  
Tony brushed his lips onto the sleeping man's forehead. _God,_ howhe loved that low-key, self-effacing fool. He loved him with the conviction of a thousand martyrs, the strength of any other human who wasn't waning as Tony was now. Seeing Bruce so weak had rendered him weak also. He remained transfixed on his boyfriend's sleeping form for well over an hour. Bruce was so beautiful. The sound of his breathing acted as some kind of comfort to Tony, who lowered his head onto the man's chest. The rise and fall of it was remarkably soothing.  
  
Some time later, sleep took him willingly. The last thing to violate Tony's head was Bruce's eagerness.  _We'll try again._ Tony wondered. He couldn't understand why Bruce spoke to him like he was shelter, when really all he was, was danger.  
  
v  
  
Slender rays of sunlight slid through the gaps in the blinds. They created a hazy tangerine glow throughout the bedroom. Yawning widely, Tony flickered his eyes open. It looked like a beautiful day outside. He shifted his head on Bruce's motionless chest. Resting there was so unbelievably comfortable, Tony didn't want to move...  
  
_Motionless!_

He sat bolt upright. Bruce's whole body was still; there was no rise and fall of his breast. His eyes remained closed and although he was as pale as the sheets beneath them, his lips were stark blue.  
  
"Bruce!" Tony grabbed the man's shoulders and shook them as hard as he possibly could. Tony's own heart was beating double-fast. It was crawling up his throat though he ignored it. "Come on, wake up! Fucking hell, Bruce, what are you doing? Wake the fuck up!"  
  
_No, no, no._ Tony was shaking like a leaf all over. Quick attempts were made to compose himself. Bruce. He needed to pull himself together to get Bruce breathing. All that mattered was Bruce. Wasting no time, he laced his fingers together and began compressions against the doctor's chest. Such bitter irony. The way his fingers were entwined seemed like a cruel parody of how his hands had been interlocked with his love's the night before.   
  
He checked the man for breath. Nothing. Thirty more compressions.  
  
"Please, Bruce, please..." He was openly weeping now. The tears were streaming down his cheeks, onto Bruce's cold skin. "I love you, okay? You fucking idiot- of course I do, how could you think otherwise? So get a grip and wake up."   
  
No breath. Thirty more.  
  
"Come on." He was actually shouting, as if that would somehow revive his partner. "Wake. Up. You'll kill me if you don't."  
  
This was all Tony's fault, he knew,  _all his stupid fucking fault._ Why had he made that drug? This was the result of his 'scientific breakthrough'. Perhaps, he thought, it was a punishment for all the things he regretted, all the weapons he'd made, all the sins. As he worked harder on the CPR, he silently prayed to anyone who was listening. _If anyone was._ He loved Bruce more than he thought himself ever capable of loving anyone. If he lost him, Tony didn't believe life would be enough for him anymore.  
  
Thirty more times. Thirty more....  
  
Suddenly, Bruce's whole form convulsed. His head snapped back rapidly as coughs wrecked him. Slowly, his eyes opened as he began to take in oxygen. Tony couldn't quite believe it for a moment. He stared wide-eyed.  
  
"Tony," the doctor said hoarsely, his voice sounded like gravel. "what the hell happened?" He seemed to register the state of hysteria. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Am I... am _I_ all right?" Tony breathed in, out. In. Out. He tried to suppress the anxiety attack he'd just experienced. "Bruce, you almost died. Your body rejected the suppressant- you must have been allergic to one of the components, and... you almost died."  
  
It was then that Tony fully comprehended that Bruce had, in fact, survived and was lying there breathing. Alive. He reached out with one hand to cup the man's stubbly cheek, and with the other hand he soothed his dark curls. Still shedding tears, Tony's lips melted into Bruce's.   
  
"God, I love you. Do you know that? Do you know that I am so madly fucking in love with you that there are not enough words to properly explain it. How about that?" He had gained some composure now. "I, the Tony Stark, can't find the right words." There was a moment's pause. "Tell me that you know I love you."  
  
Bruce held him then, feeling the man relax. He said softly, "I know,I know now."

  
vi

Later that day, the two scientists were drinking coffee on the couch. Tony had calmed down from his earlier attack. The shock of nearly losing Bruce had affected him massively. He'd held Bruce's hand for hours; it was almost like he was clinging on. The doctor himself was still weak, of course, and pale. He had been sick a few more times, his head was spinning and he couldn't really walk well. Medics had said it was an allergic reaction to a chemical and that rest and a small course of medication would mend the side effects.

Tony took care of Bruce with a borderline neurotic fixation. There was so much affection and compassion; it was clear that he was still unnerved. He wasn't letting Bruce out of his sight any time soon.  
  
"Are you cold?" Tony asked for about the third time that day. "I can get you another blanket or maybe you want to go to bed, I can help you walk..."  
  
"Tony, no." Bruce chuckled. "I'm warm."  
  
"Too warm?"  
  
"No, god-damn it." He was laughing now, Tony snickered too. "I'm fine. Sit down, relax for the first time today. I've never seen you so on edge."  
  
"I'm a man with a heart condition, you know? That little stunt you pulled scared me shitless. It wasn't your finest move, if I may say so."  
  
"Oh," Bruce nodded, smiling still, "well I could hardly help it."  
  
"I could've though." Tony was solemn now. "I made the damned drug."  
  
"Stop with all this self-effacing shit- isn't that supposed to be one of my traits? It was an accident, and it's finished. I forgive you."  
  
Tony ignored the pardon, knowing full well he didn't deserve it. "Bruce, when you told me you were still in love with me last night- were you prompting me to say the same?"  
  
The doctor nodded, immediately shy and reserved. "Yeah."  
  
"Well I didn't say it because I'm an oblivious moron, but of course I am still in love with you. So damned much. I made that drug to make you feel happier, I didn't mean for you to feel inadequate in any way."  
  
Bruce glanced over. "You said something about wanting our relationship to be normal. What did you mean?"  
  
"Stupid, choice words. All I intended with that sentence was to explain how bad I felt that you couldn't enjoy sex. The way you read it, I didn't mean for that."  
  
The doctor thought for a moment. "There are still ways we can make love. There are medications available to slow heart rates down. We just haven't explored them yet."

Tony shook his head adamantly. "I don't trust other people's medicinal inventions."  
  
"Firstly, it's not you that takes the medicine anyway and secondly, that infers that you trust your own medicinal breakthroughs? Like, the one I just had?"  
  
Tony's laughter echoed throughout the living room. It was soon matched by Bruce's. And although the noises were separate, the echo gave the illusion of them coming together. To each of the scientists, the sound brought a sweet kind of catharsis. The two of them fell asleep on the couch, limbs tangled, hands fused, a future fixed- they weren't about to part any time soon. 


End file.
